


The Holidays Are Happy With You [Podfic]

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Stiles brings Peter some food over the holidays, and Peter wants to make the best of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Holidays Are Happy With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477198) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal

| 

## The Holidays are Happy with you 

  


**Author:** SushiOwl  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Summary:** Stiles brings Peter some food over the holidays, and Peter wants to make the best of it.  
  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953922) | **Wordcount:** 3378  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20The%20Holidays%20Are%20Happy%20With%20You.mp3) | [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20Holidays%20Are%20Happy.m4b) | **Size:** 21M | **Duration:** 22:48  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
